Love, Life, Lock (3L)
by Sakaue Michi
Summary: apa jadinya ketika sahabat yang sudah dari kecil berada disampingmu melakukan sesuatu yang tak terduga ?... penasaran?... cekidot aja dibawah,


**Kuroko no Basuke only belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi Sensei**

 **AoMo/DaiSuki story, IMPLISIT with SUPER LEMON**

 **R18++, inget ya plus plus yang dibawah umur jangan pernah sekali-kali baca. i warned you**

Gumpalan bongkahan daging berjumlah dua buah terpampang dalam sebuah halaman buku. Satu demi satu, halaman itu di lihat oleh sepasang mata pemilik surai biru dongker. Berbagai bentuk pose dihadirkan oleh wanita rupawan pada halaman tersebut. Sang pemilik majalah hanya membolak baliknya tanpa bergeming sedetik pun.

 _Hahhhh…_ desahnya terlihat betapa bosannya pemuda tan itu. Matahari yang terik, angin yang menyejukkan, dan langit yang cerah telah mendukung kegiatan membolos latihan club basketnya. Ia hanya berbaring diatap sekolah sambil membaca majalah Mai-chan kesayangannya.

 _Beep…beep…_ terdengar suara smartphonenya bergetar, dengan malas ia membuka pesan yang masuk tersebut.

 _Dai-chan kau membolos latihan lagi!_ , Satu pesan masuk yang disusul sebuah pesan-pesan lainnya

 _Kau dimana?..._

 _Sudah sore, ayo pulang!..._

Aomine hanya menatap pesan tersebut, ia membalas dengan sebuah aksi menguap lebar dan menaruh kembali smartphonenya ke dalam sakunya.

15 menit berlalu, ia tetap setia membolak balik halaman demi halaman majalah tersebut.

 _Beep… beep…_ *bunyi pesan masuk kembali*

 _Mou Dai-chan, kenapa pesanku hanya di baca?_

 _Ayo pulang! Kalo kau tak mau pulang sekarang, aku pulang duluan!_

 _Aku mau mampir ke swalayan untuk membeli bahan makan malam._

5 menit berlalu pesan itu kembali bertambah

 _Aku pulang duluan yaa… kau juga cepat pulang! Jangan buat bibi khawatir!_

Melihat tanda-tanda pesan tersebut tak akan muncul lagi, Aomine kembali menaruhnya kedalam saku celananya.

Lambat laun matahari mulai bergeser, seiring pemandangan sekitarnya sudah mulai tak cerah lagi sang pemilik surai navy itu pun bangun dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia kembali membuka smartphonenya, dilihatnya waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 05.35 PM. Ia pun mulai berjalan menuruni tanggal dan berniat kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil tasnya. Dalam perjalananya di lorong sekolah, ia melihat beberapa siswa siswi yang masih berada di kelas. Ada yang masih bersih-bersih (piket), bergosip ria, bahkan menyalin catatan dilakukan oleh para teman-teman sekolahnya tersebut. Tak terkecuali saat ia melewati kelas Momoi teman masa kecilnya. Ia mendengar beberapa cewe yang diketahui teman kelas Momoi cekikikan.

 _Lagian jadi cewe kegatelan… udah gitu nempel terus sama Aomine-kun lagi !_ , mendengar namanya disebut Aomine menghentikan langkah kakinya. Tubuhnya memaksa untuk bersandar pada dinding luar kelas dengan telinga yang terpasang mendengarkan.

 _HAHAHA… kau luar biasa Yuka-chan! Aku yakin cewe itu tak akan mampu menahannya_ , ucap wanita berambut coklat pendek.

 _Iya iya apalagi saat kau memberi dosis dua kali lebih banyak HAHAHAHA_ , tawa riang dari teman sebelahnya.

 _Yaiyalah… jelas-jelas aphrodisiac itu kuteteskan dalam botol minum miliknya_ , ucap seorang wanita yang diketahui pemilik nama Yuka.

 _Biar tahu rasa dia, gimana rasanya jadi cewe murahan yang suka nempel pada Aomine-kun!_

 _Mampus kau Momoi!_ , ucapnya lagi.

Mata Aomine terbelalak, segera ia berlari meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Smartphone yang awalnya berada dalam sakunya sekarang sudah ia tekan-tekan untuk menghubungi sahabat kecilnya tersebut.

Sambil berlari teringat dia akan pesan yang sebelumnya ia abaikan " _Aku mau mampir ke swalayan untuk membeli bahan makan malam"_

Segerahlah ia berlari ketempat tersebut tanpa berpikir panjang.

 _Tuuttt… Tuutt_ , bunyi dering sambungan yang tidak diangkat oleh sang pemilik, Aomine tetap berlari untuk segera mencari keberadaan sahabatnya tersebut. Berkali-kali ia menekan panggilan untuk Momoi namun tak ada tanda-tanda akan diangkat oleh wanita bersurai merah jambu itu.

 _Huwaaa kau cantik sekali nona, kenapa wajahmu merah?..._ ucap seorang pria dengan penampilan yang mencurigakan, ia pun mendekati Momoi perlahan.

 _Kau kepanasan? Sakit?,_ tanya pria yang lainnya.

 _Hahh hahh…_ desahan Momoi membuat dua pria tersebut semakin ingin mendekatinya.

Merasa akan disentuh, Momoi mundur perlahan-lahan. Ia berhenti ketika badannya sudah menyentuh dinding besar. Perasaannya takut, panas, terengah-engah tidak jelas diaduk menjadi satu. Belum lagi pria-pria tersebut semakin mendekatinya. Ia tidak sadar ternyata ia berada di gang kecil yang sepi. Dan kenapa tubuhnya sangat berat dan panas bahkan ketika salah satu tangan pria yang menggodanya menyentuh paha kirinya, ia kaget dan jatuh terduduk.

 _Hmmphhh… to..long hahhh..hahh…,_ desahnya Momoi yang semakin meracau.

Dua pria tersebut semakin berani menyentuh tubuh Momoi, saat satu tangan pria itu memegang lehernya. Mata Momoi mulai terbelalak, dengan segenap kekuatan terakhirnya ia berteriak _TOLONGGGGGG!..._

 _Duakkk…_ terdengar bunyi tendangan disertai terlemparnya sang pria ke tanah, pria lainnya yang kaget langsung menatap pemuda tan itu dan mulai menunjukkan kepalan untuk memukul Aomine.

 _Duakkk…Duakkk.. Brakkkk…,_ mata Momoi hanya terpejam dan nafasnya mulai tidak teratur, ia hanya mendengar suara-suara kacau dari perkelahian tiga pria. Tak kuat dengan badannya yang semakin memberat, ia pun menyederkan badannya pada dinding besar dibelakangnya.

 _Satsuki… Satsuki… kau tidak apa-apa?...,_ panggil Aomine sambil menggoyangkan badan Momoi.

Perlahan Momoi membuka matanya, dilihat sahabat kecilnya yang berwajah panik mulai mengangkatnya. _Dai-chan… Hahhh hahhh…_ ucap Momoi dengar terengah-engah.

Aomine menggendong Momoi dibelakangnya, dengan khawatir akan nasib sahabatnya itu ia berlari sampai kerumah. Tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang melihat disekitar karena jaraknya pun tidak jauh dari rumah mereka.

 _Dai-chan… panas…panas_ , ucap Momoi seraya melepas kancing atas bajunya. Tubuhnya sudah direbahkan Aomine diatas kasurnya.

 _Kemana bibi?_ Tanya Aomine _, ke rumah..ba..-chan…_ Ucap Momoi perlahan dan masih terengah lagi.

 _Dai-chan… tubuhku panas.. aku takut Dai-chan…._ Momoi semakin meracau.

Melihat Momoi yang seperti itu Aomine segera ke dapur untuk membawa segelas air. Saat ia kembali ke kamar Momoi mata biru gelapnya terbuka tajam karena melihat Momoi yang tinggal menggunakan pakaian dalam. Momoi menggeliat di kasur dan mendesah. Terlihat tubuh sahabat kecilnya itu begitu putih, mulus tanpa goresan., terelebih dadanya yang membusung keatas. Saat tatapannya mulai turun kebawah dilihatnya selakangan wanita itu sudah basah. Aomine hanya menelan ludah, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan segera kembali sadar bahwa yang dilihatnya itu adalah sahabatnya. Ya sahabat kecilnya, yang dari dulu selalu mengekor dibelakangnya. Seharusnya pemandangan seperti ini sudah biasa mengingat mereka dulu sering mandi bersama saat masih kecil. Namun dasar laki-laki, imannya cukup teruji saat mata digoda seperti ini.

Aomine duduk disamping badan itu, dilihatnya wajah Momoi yang merah. Ia hendak menyeka keringat Momoi, namun tangan kekarnya itu di hentikan oleh tangan Momoi. Tangan itu ditarik untuk diletakan diatas dada wanita bersurai pink itu. Nafasnya terengah, dan desahannya semakin menjadi saat tangan itu sudah ada disana.

 _Huwaaaa Satsuki, apa yang kau lakukan?!..._ Aomine segera menariknya tangannya kembali setelah sadar apa yang wanita tersebut lakukan.

 _Tidak Dai-chan… tolong aku…. Aku sudah ga kuat!_ Racau Momoi, Aomine tidak mungkin melakukan itu karena ia sangat mengerti bahwa Momoi adalah orang yang sangat berharga untuknya.

Namun melihat Momoi yang semakin kesakitan menahan nafsunya terlebih badannya yang sudah mengejang ingin disentuh, Aomine mulai dilema. Ia merasa selakanganya sudah ada yang mulai bangun. Tangan kekarnya itu ditarik kembali Momoi dan diletakannya ditempat yang sama. Namun kali ini, tangan itu mulai bergerak. Ia mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan. Diremas bongkahan itu perlahan, bongkahan itu mirip dengan gambar pada majalah yang ia baru lihat. Semakin diremas, suara lembut Momoi makin terdengar dengan racauan desahan.

 _Ahhhh… Dai-chan….,_ Aomine hanya meneguk ludahnya sambil melanjutkan remasan di dada Momoi.

Ia ingin mengehentikan aksinya, namun perasaannya sebagai pria menolak dan tetap ingin melanjutkan. Apalagi saat terpikir inilah satu-satunya cara untuk menolong sahabatnya itu. Remasan itu semakin bertambah kuat apalagi ketika menggunakan dua tangan. Aomine mendekatkan wajahnya pada Momoi, ia mengecup leher wanita itu _._

 _Ahhhh….hahhh…_ raungan momoi ketika lidah Aomine mulai menyentuh leher dan telingannya.

Wanita itu menghadap kearah wajah sang penjilat dan ditatapnya sayu. Bola mata biru dan pink saling bertatapan. Dan hanya dalam hitungan detik mereka sudah saling menjilat satu sama lain.

Lidah mereka menari nari riang apalagi saat merasakan dinding mulut mereka disentuh oleh bagian kenyal itu. Semakin dalam ciuman dan remasan yang mereka lakukan dan tangan yang kekar mulai melucuti bra yang menutupi gundukan itu. Disentuh dan dipelintirnya daging yang berwarna coklat tua, erangan sang pemilik pun semakin menjadi. Aomine melepaskan ciumannya, saliva tipis menghubungkan ke bibir imut lawannya. Ia bergeser dan menurunkan badannya, dilihatnya dada yang besar itu. Tak ambil panjang, lidahnya pun mulai menjilat daging itu. Dihisapnya kuat-kuat sehingga pemiliknya mengerang kenikmatan. Ternyata wanita itu sudah mencapai klimaksnya.

Masih dalam posisi yang sama, wanita itu masih mendesah, aksinya yang ia lakukan di dadanya tidak cukup untuk menghentikan efek _aphrodisiac_ yang telah ia minum. Semakin turun wajahnya, ia mengecup lembut bagian perut hingga paha Momoi. Tak lupa tangannya yang kekar mulai berani menyentuh bagian sensitif yang masih terbungkus celana itu.

 _Ahhhh…. Hmppp…hahhh hahhh…_ erangan dan desahan semakin menjadi ketika bagian titik yang merupakan puncak kenikmatan semua wanita di sentuh oleh jarinya.

Tubuh Momoi ternyata sudah polos, tak ada sehelai benang pun yang menutupinya. Ciuman Aomine mulai beranjak turun dari paha, beberapa bekas kiss mark sudah menodai tubuh sahabatnya itu. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia melihat sebuah daging empuk terbelah menjadi dua dengan daging kecil bulat diatasnya.

Mungkin ia memang di cap mesum oleh teman seklubnya karena sering baca majalah kesayangannya itu. Namun untuk melihat secara langsung pemandangan ini, yaaa ini ada pengalaman pertamanya. Bagian itu sudah sangat basah, becek dan berlendir. Ia mengerti itu apa, dan mulai menjilatinya perlahan. Momoi berteriak kecil ketika ia menggigit kecil bagian kecil itu. Paha Momoi yang awalnya merapat sekarang sudah terbuka lebar, Momoi merasakan lidah Dai-channya mulai memasuki lobang surganya.

 _Hahhhh ahhh ahhh… ti..dakkk…Dai-chan….,_ erangan momoi yang semakin tak jelas. Kepalanya sudah miring ke kiri dan ke kanan karena efek dari jilatan itu.

 _Dai-chan… a..ku.. mauuuu keluarrrrr…...hiyaaaaaa….,_ teriakan Momoi menggema dikamarnya disusul dengan tubuhnya yang menukik tajam karena kejang nikmat. Gadis itu mengeluarkan cairan bening hangat, Aomine tetap menjilat bagian becek itu, ia seperti anak kecil yang sedah menjilati yogurt yang tumpah.

 _Slurppp slurppp…. Hmmmppp…_ nafasnya juga berburu nikmat.

Aomine kembali mengangkat wajah dan badannya untuk memulai aksi besarnya. Ia melepaskan celana seragamnya beserta boxernya. Mata Momoi membulat besar ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang sangat besar dan panjang. Yaaa itu bagian dari badan seorang pria, bentuknya seperti tongkat panjang dan berurat. Momoi melihat tangan sahabatnya mulai mengocok perlahan bagian itu. Tak lupa Aomine melumuri bagian itu dengan sisa-sisa cairan yang baru saja ia semburkan.

Nafas momoi semakin memburu cepat ketika lagi-lagi Aomine menyentuh bagian clitnya. Tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, badannya mulai merasakan panas lagi. Ingin sekali tongkat itu cepat ia masukan kedalam lobang kenikmatannya. Perlahan Aomine membungkukkan badannya, ia membimbing penisnya yang sudah tegak berdiri ke dalam vagina Momoi. Momoi mendesis sakit ketika bagian kepala dari tongkatnya sudah masuk.

 _Dai-chan…. Sa..kit…_ , ucap momoi selagi menggit bibirnya. Aomine tidak mengucapkan apa-apa, Ia diam seribu bahasa dan membalas ucapan momoi dengan kecupan lembut dibibir wanita pink itu.

Ia melumat bibirnya dan memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Momoi, mata momoi terbuka lebar ketika Aomine mulai menyodok bagiannya hingga setengah dari tongkat itu masuk. Sakit, perih dan panas mulai dirasakan Momoi. Ia merasakan sesuatu selain cairan yang lain keluar dari lubang wanitanya. itu darah, darah yang mendadakan bahwa ia seorang perawan. Darah yang menetes itu menandakan bahwa ia sudah melepas keperawanannya, terlebih ia memberikanya pada seorang yang sangat disayanginya. Bukan berarti ia mencintai orang itu, namun karena ia merasa bahwa orang itu sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarganya. Sahabat kecil yang selalu ia kagumi Aomine Daiki.

Air mata mulai mengalir di pipi surai merah jambu, melihat itu Aomine melepas ciumannya. Ia menyeka rambut Momoi dan mulai membuka suaranya.

 _Maafkan aku Satsuki, sakit sekali ya?...,_ ucapnya lembut.

Tak pernah Momoi lihat ekspresi sahabatnya seperti itu dengan wajah dan mata yang terpancar lembut. Gelengan kepala yang menjadi balasan Momoi menjadikan suasana dikamar itu terasa. Mereka dapat mendengar dan merasakan jantung mereka yang berdegup sama kencangnya.

Setelah mengelap air mata Momoi, Aomine mulai menggerakan pinggulnya ke dalam. Semakin kedalam sehingga ia dapat merasakan dinding dalam vagina itu berdenyut. Momoi hanya mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit yang semakin lama mulai mereda menjadi perasaan nikmat.

 _Hmpphhh…hmphhh,_ desahan momoi yang tertahan.

Aomine membimbing kedua tangan Momoi yang awalnya mencengkram sprei untuk berpegangan di pundaknya. Momoi hanya mengikuti arahan Aomine, perlahan pinggul itu mulai bergoyang. Dirasakan penis sahabatnya keluar masuk kedalam lubang vaginanya.

Rasa perih dan sakit yang ia rasakan tadi pun sudah hilang sepenuhnya. Ia merasakan nikmat yang begitu luar biasa ketika tongkat itu berhasil bertemu dengan clitnya _._

 _Hahh… hahh… ahhh…_ terdengar suara Aomine yang ternyata sudah mendesah.

 _Sastuki kau sempit sekaliiii…. Hahhh…ahhhh…_ racau Aomine yang tertular Momoi.

Pemilik mata pink itu mulai merangkul erat ketika Aomine mulai mempercepat gerakannya.

 _Ahhhh ahhh Da…I..chan, aku… mau…ke…luar…,_ desahan momoi yang membuat Aomine semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

Bunyi becek menggema di kamar itu. Aomine mulai melumat bibir pink Momoi selagi mempercepat gerakannya. Semakin cepat, semakin cepat hingga Momoi semakin kuat menancapkan kukunya di punggung Aomine.

 _Dai…-chan.. aku… ke…luar… arhhhhh….ahhhhh…,_ badan Momoi menikuk kejang yang disusul semburan hangat dari vaginanya

 _Hahhh..ahhhh aku juga Satsuki….*spurt* *spurt*_ terdengar bunyi semburan kedalam liang surga Momoi

Aomine ambruk diatas tubuh Momoi, nafas mereka terengah engah dengan tempo yang sama.

Perlahan Aomine menarik penisnya, desisan pelan dari suara Momoi saat benda tersebut terlepas sepenuhnya membuat cairan putih kental keluar seraya mengalir. Aomine merebahkan tubuhnya disamping sahabatnya itu, dilihat wanita sudah memejamkan mata dengan nafas yang masih terengah. Perlahan suara nafas itu kembali normal, saat ia kembali melihat wajah itu. Wanita itu sudah tertidur lelap. Melihat itu, Aomine segera meraih tangan kecil Momoi. Tangan kecil yang terkulai lemas itu dirangkulkan ke pinggangnya untuk kemudian dipeluknya. Kelopak mata surai dongker mulai perlahan menutup mengikuti wanita di depannya. Ia mengecup tipis bibir si pink itu dan Ia tidak akan melupakan malam ini, dimana sahabatnya sudah menyerahkan sesuatu yang berharga kedalam hidupnya.

hello kenalin penjajak baru di ff... sakaue desu^^ penyuka segala jenis genre untuk start awal bikin yang straight dulu aja, nanti selanjutnya akan bikin yang yuri atau yaoi deh hahaha... Yoroshiku

yang udah baca silakan di review, so glad to read your comments in there.


End file.
